I don't need you anymore
by litomissunshine
Summary: When Nate disspoints Blair for the millionth time, Blair finds out someone else has always been the one...
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf never admitted defeat to anybody. Nobody. No. She was THE BLAIR WALDORF.

She could not give up what belonged to her since forever, not even her best friend.

Little Jenny Humphrey had just came over to break the news that Nate had kissed her at the masked ball.

Flashback.

"Hey Blair, why'd you call me over?" Jenny asked nervously, afraid to look Blair in the eye.

"I found this" Blair said, as she revealed the bracelet that Jenny borrowed.

"I can explain, Blair, I…"

"I don't want to hear it" Blair said coldly.

After a couple of moments of silent awkwardness, Jenny broke the silence.

"Blair, I..kinda have to tell you something."

"Make it quick, I'm about to go over to Nate's"

"It's about Nate"

Blair looked up, seemingly interested and kind of suspicious"

"Continue"

"Nate he kissed me at the masked ball" Jenny said in one quick breath.

"He what?"

"he kissed me, he thought I was Serena, and he told me I mean Serena that he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he still loves her.

Blair was silent, she didn't know what to say. She felt her body weaken, and her face softened and for the first time Jenny saw Blair's weak side.

"how? How could this happen? You're lying, Nate would never do that to me, no…"

"Blair are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not okay, my boyfriend's in love with my best friend, would you be okay?" Blair's eyes slowly became teary, and since she didn't want anyone to see her being so vulnerable…

"Thanks for letting me know, you can go now" Blair said.

"But are you sure you're…"

"I said you can go now"

End Flashback.

Blair decided she needed Nate, and there was no one else who can have him except for her. And she knew just how to get a man back, or so she thought…

Blair dialed Nate's number, she heard him pick up.

"Nate I'm coming over"

"Blair it isn't a good time right now, I have something with my dad"

"How about later?"

"alright"

"seven o clock my place"

"see you then blair"

with that Blair got up to get ready.

_What is Blair planning to get her Nate back? What scandals will follow our little Miss Blair Waldorf next? _


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the night Blair thought

She was going to do it.

After having Nate wait since well…forever, she's finally going to give in, or it to Nate.

This was the only way to get her man back from her scheming, back-stabbing-gorgeous best friend.

Blair dressed up in a barely there nightgown, that made her skin glow, she had her favorite jimmy choos on, and for once she felt beautiful…and nervous.

Her chocolate brown hair was curled and framed her pretty face perfectly.

_If this doesn't get Nate back, nothing will_. She confidently thought in her head.

She looks over at the time, and it's a minute to seven.

"Perfect" she said to herself.

She walked slowly down the stairs, trying to be as seductive as possible. She heard the elevator door open and her heart started beating faster.

The lights were off in her penthouse, except for a few scented candles.

She stepped to the end of the stairs and waited, attempting a "pose".

"What do we have hear?" A familiar mocking voice sounded.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? Where's Nate?" Blair said.

"I was supposed to come over and tell you that Nathaniel couldn't make it, but I didn't expect for you to do all this for me?" Chuck smirked.

"Shut up" Blair tried crossing her arms attempting to cover up.

"Nathaniel's missing out, you look hot" Chuck said.

"Coming from you, that's not much of a compliment" Blair said, she turned around and walked up her stairs.

"Blair, wait" Chuck said, walking up her stairs. Blair stopped.

"if you want to continue insulting me…"

"I didn't mean it that way Blair, sorry" Chuck said sincerely.

"Chuck Bass apologizing? Ponchos must be back in fashion" Blair laughed amusingly.

"okay okay that's enough" Chuck said.

Chuck walked up the stairs, closer to Blair.

"Waldorf you don't need all this to get Nathaniel back, he's just a confused fool who doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Blair's eyes met Chuck's. For a moment they were both silent.

Chuck walked closer.

"And _you are_ beautiful tonight, even coming from me" Chuck said.

Chuck lifted up his hand and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, they were so close that it'll only be obvious what happens next.

Blair kissed Chuck, slowly trying to process the whole thing, but Chuck kissed her back with more passion and more hunger.

Blair led Chuck to her room, and shut the door.

Blair pushed Chuck on her bed and _the rest is left to your imagination_.

_Is this really C? Does he really love B? And is N and B over?_

But most importantly are ponchos really back?

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Blair felt the sun on her face, and tried to open her eyes, _what had happened last night?  
_  
_As if u didn't know…  
_  
Blair felt an arm pull her close, she looked up and she saw Chuck.

_CHUCK?! _Blair screamed in her head.

_I'm naked? What the hell did we do last night?  
_

**Flashback**  
Blair pushed Chuck on her bed. Blair got on top of him, straddling him.

"Blair"

Blair looked down at Chuck.

"Are you sure?"

Blair bent down and kissed him, Chuck moved his hand up and down her thighs,

and he held her by the hips and placed her on the bed this time with him on top.

He took off all that he wore including his scarf, he bent down and pulled the straps of her nightgown

down revealing her bare smooth skin, he kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine, he trailed kisses

down her body hitting all the right places, she responded by wrapping her legs around him, with that he

went inside her, she let out a soft moan, she pulled him closer, the heat between them was like the fire in hell, HOT, and oh it burned….

**End Flashback**  
Blair could still feel Chuck's soft touch on her skin, well probably because he was wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

She could feel him stirring awake, Blair started to panic….

"Morning" Chuck said.

"Morning" Blair slipped away from Chuck's grasp got up and picked up the nightgown that she wore yesterday that was currently on the floor, another memory of what happened last night.

She picked it up and even with her back turned she could feel Chuck's intense stare.

"Don't look" Blair said.

"Oh, Yeah I'm sorry" Chuck looked away.

_Last night, was amazing. Blair was amazing. Nathaniel..._ Chuck thought in his head, feeling a hint of guilt.

Blair got dressed and looked over at Chuck.

"I don't want the events of yesterday to be mentioned or talked about again, let's forget this never happened, no weird stuff"

Blair said sticking her arm out, in a signal to Chuck to shake it, on the deal that is.

Chuck put out his arm, and pulled Blair close to him again, and whispered in her ear

"I can't do that" he whispered hotly in her ear.

He got up, took his clothes and went into her bathroom.

Blair sat there in shock, disbelief, and confusion; she got up and yelled "DO NOT TELL NATE!"

Chuck pretended not to hear her.

He got dressed and left Blair's penthouse.  


_Did Blair Waldorf think Chuck Bass would give up just like that? Honey, you're playing fire with fire, it'll only get hotter. XOXO, Gossip Girl _


	4. Chapter 4

Blair was standing next to Is and Kati and all she kept thinking was

_I lost my virginity to CHUCK BASS?!  
_  
"Blair…Blair..Blair?" Kati and Is both waved in front of Blair's face.

Blair finally realized what was going on and answered.

"Did you say something?" Blair said.

"We were talking about your birthday, aren't you exciting you're turning 17 in two days!" Is screamed excitedly.

"Oh right, my birthday, how could I forget…"

"I bet Nate has something special for you." Kati said.

_Nate…Nate! Chuck BASS!? I will NEVER live this down_.

Serena walked up with Dan.

"Hey B"

"Hey S, Cabbage Patch" Blair looked over at Serena and Dan. _Why can't that be Nate and me?  
_  
"Are you excited for your birthday?" Serena kissed Dan good-bye, and linked arms with Blair.

"Of course, that's what everyone's been asking me all morning."

"What's wrong B?"

"Nothing, I just missed breakfast this morning, you know how I am without my Belgian waffles and fresh fruit"

Serena laughed at her best friend.

"Come on let's go to class" Serena said.

_**Do you guys see something wrong here? It's Blair Waldorf's birthday in less than 48 hours, and the birthday girl's not excited, I thought bad girls were known for their hard partying, what happened? **_

Blair plopped down her bed, wondering if she should call Nate, but before she could decide her phone rang. It read "Nate".

"Nate?"

"Blair, I'm really sorry about last night I just couldn't get away from dinner with my dad"

"No, I understand, it's okay, I missed you"

"I'll make it up to you tonight, let's have dinner"

"that sounds great"

"I'll pick you up at 6, I love you B"

"Love you too"

Blair hung up, and jumped up and down with excitement, finally her relationship problems were beginning to find themselves solutions.

Blair got dressed, and sat on her bed and waited for Nate.

She heard a knocking on a door.

"Come in" Blair said.

Nate walked in.

"Nate"

"Blair, you ready to go?"

"Yea" Blair smiled as if she knew that things were going to be normal again.

Nate held Blair's hand and they walked out together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Dinner

"I'm sorry Blair"

"For what?"

"I haven't exactly been here for you lately, and I just want you to know that I love you Blair"

Blair looked at Nate, his eyes were shining with sincerity and soon enough Blair felt the guilt of her recent sin.

Blair placed her hand on Nate's.

"It's okay Nate, as long as we're together, things are going to be fine, and I love you Nate Archibald" Blair smiled.

Nate smiled back at Blair.

"Let's go back to your place." Blair said staring back at Nate.

"You want to?"

"I want to spend the night with you"

"Blair I would love it if you spend all your nights with me" Nate said.

"Let's go" Blair said.

Nate paid the check and both were seen exiting the restaurant and entering Nate's apartment.

Nate picked up Blair in his arms, and placed her on his bed.

"Blair…" Nate asked looking down at Blair.

Blair pulled Nate down.

_It seems like everything's back to normal. Or is it?_

This is the Upper East Side after all, stranger things have happened.

B and N, golden couple back on? Where's the scandal, most importantly, where's C?

Maybe some things are better left not known. 

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl. 


	5. Chapter 5

Looks like N and B have made up, as they were seen walking down Fifth Avenue together shopping for B's birthday dress, those two could barely keep their hands off each other, who could blame them? As it is less than 24 hours away from

Blair Waldorf's 17th birthday and her much anticipated birthday party, we're still wondering where C might be?

Victrola

Chuck sitting on a leather chair, while some girl's giving him a lap dance. _Is Chuck Bass bored? _All of a sudden he started thinking about Blair. _For the past few days, I wasn't able to eat, sleep, or think properly, and I'm feeling like_

there's…butterflies in my stomach….butterflies? what am I talking about? What the hell is this? I'm Chuck Bass, no feelings or emotions attached. Could I possibly…no...actually…no…I think I love her…He comes back to reality

and realizes this girl is still on him.

"That's enough" He said sounding very uninterested.

"How about we take this back to your place?" The girl leaned in, but Chuck pushed her off.

"That won't be necessary, your service ends here." Chuck said.

Chuck leaves some bills on the table and leaves.

The girl takes the bills "What the hell was that, isn't he Chuck Bass?" _Honey, didn't you hear, our little Chuck Bass is in love, with who might I ask, only the girl he can't have, or can he?  
_

Nate's bed

Blair plopped down on Nate's bed, as Nate walked in with her, sitting down next to her.

"Have you officially out shopped yourself, Blair Waldorf?" Nate teased.

Blair giggled. "Please, Nate that wasn't even the icing on the cake yet." Blair declared.

"But I am really tired" she lay down on his bed.

"Tired? We haven't even got to the best part yet" Nate laughed.

"What's that?" Blair asked.

Nate hovered over Blair, bent down and kissed her.

"Wait, Nate." Blair put her hands on his chest, and Nate got up.

"What's wrong Blair?" They were both sitting.

"Do you think we're rushing things a bit?"

"Blair we've been together since we were 2, this is barely rushing…but if you don't want to…"

Blair looked at Nate, and knew this wasn't the time to tell him about her little very small affair with Chuck.

"I want to" She sat on top of Nate, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her waist, and moved them down to the bottom of her top, and signaled to Blair that he wanted it off. Blair pulled her top over her head and

dropped it carelessly on the floor; Nate placed his hands on her bra, and ran his fingers over the pretty, delicate lace, and reached to her back and unclasped her bra, he ran his hands over her smooth, round breasts, and squeezed them

teasingly.

Blair moaned pressing her body harder onto Nate's.

Nate sucked on Blair's breast slow and gently, letting each moment of pleasure last longer.

Nate unbuttoned his shirt letting Blair press her hands on his back for support.

Blair fumbled down to Nate's pants, slowly sliding her hands down the zipper, she slowly unzipped his pants, pulling at it, when Nate pushed her down on the bed, taking off his pants. Nate put his hands on her lower region and gently pressed,

sending Blair moaning with pleasure. Blair wrapped her legs around Nate's back, and Nate had entered her.

Nate and Blair were breathing heavily with Nate's arms around Blair's waist. They lied there next to each other, everything was perfect.

Blair's birthday

Blair stood in front of the mirror thinking about the events of the past few hours, everything had gone perfect with Nate, and they were on again, it was her birthday, everything was falling into place. Her phone rang.

"Blair?"

"Hey Nate"

"Happy Birthday, I love you"

"Aww, thank you, you called so early, go back to bed sweetie"

"No it's okay, I'll be at your party a little late so don't wait up for me."

"What? Why? I need you there."

"You'll have Serena, and I just have to do something before I get to your party, you know I'll be there."

"Nate…"

"I have to go Blair, I'll see you later, love you, bye."

The line went dead. A little disappointed, Blair decided that she needed to get dressed for her party.

2 hours later…

Blair in the same spot, frustrated because she thought she had her whole outfit planned, but things didn't seem right…_Blair darling maybe its not the dress's fault you just need your Natie.  
_  
Then she heard her door open, thinking it was Nate she got turned around, but it was none other than the unmistakable pig, Chuck Bass.

Blair turned back facing her mirror.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"I wanted to come by and wish you a happy birthday."

"Let me get dressed first, I'll be out in a second."

Chuck walked behind her.

"I thought we've been pass the whole innocent thing and moved on to other things." Chuck said.

"Chuck I told you, what happened to you and me last time, was a one time thing, it meant nothing."

"That wasn't what I remembered, you were purring in my ear, asking for more."

"Stop…I don't need you to replay whatever happened between us, now would you please leave, and never talk about it again."

"Like I said before I can't do that." He wrapped his arms around her bare waist, Blair flinched slightly.

"Chuck, stop playing with me."

"I want you, Blair Waldorf, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to make that happen."

Blair didn't seem to pull away or accept Chuck's closeness.

"Nate and I are back together again."

"Oh really? How long is it going to last this time?"

"He loves me, and I love him." Blair answered back trying to defend her relationship with Nate.

Chuck kissed her shoulder, and muffled "Then why aren't you pushing me away."

Blair leaned back on to Chuck, and she couldn't think of a reason as to why she wasn't pushing Chuck away. Blair put her hands over his. Chuck was kissing her neck, Blair closed her eyes.

_This feels so wrong…but I can't let go_ Blair argued in her head.

_Blair's getting physical with Chuck…didn't she and Nate get all perfect again, what happened? How will her birthday turn out? Another disappointment from Nate? You know I'll keep you updated.  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_


End file.
